Catlike
by SeventhSister
Summary: A day, actually night, in the life of Sebastian and Lau enjoying themselves, and Sebastian musing over Lau's nature. Smut, fluff and a bit of humor at the end.


**AN: Another Kuro story, written for my adorably adorable bestest muffin friend, who has me well and truly wrapped around her finger XD**

**Love you girl;)**

If you thought about it, and you really didn't even have to think that much, there were several similarities between cats and Lau.

Both were always so carefully careless about everything, not seeming to even notice properly what was going on around them. Both could stay with their eyes shut and seemingly well asleep, and still you knew you had to watch what you said around them, because every word would be heard. They both had that same mysterious smile, where you never could detect if it was kindness or malice until it was too late.

Both were practically adorable.

Both were some of the creatures Sebastian loved the most.

"Mr. butler…!" Lau gasped desperately, gripping the colourful silk pillows of his luxurious bed, trying to breathe properly, trying to regain some use of his body, the sweat rolling off his golden skin and soaking the sheets.

"… A little less rough, if you please… That last one hurt." he tried, though it really didn't seem like Sebastian was listening at all, instead just biting down on Lau's hip harder, practically gnawing on the skin and bone until he was left bruised and sore. But the pain was soon replaced with warm pleasure when Sebastian's tongue slid over Lau's abused skin and soothingly eased the burn.

Since they had begun this about a month ago, Sebastian had showed a definite kink for biting, almost bordering on mad passion, and Lau's body bore several statements to that fact, from the purple-ish teeth marks from Sebastian nipping on the skin of his hips, to the wounds that had filled him with so much pain when the butler's teeth had come down hard on his neck or inner thighs, first pulling back when he tasted blood. Lau had never found it unbearably unpleasant, if anything, knowing that the man he was with could lose control in the heat of the moment like that was actually thrilling, it made Lau proud knowing he was the one who provoked such a passionate reaction.

They were currently in Lau's city manor, a place where his Chinese roots had been able to settle properly, filled with all kinds of curiosities from his native country, with just dashes of something English poking out now and again. They were in his luscious bedroom, practically buried in silk sheets and pillows on the bed.

Lau was lying on his stomach, tender backside raised in the air and a decidedly horny, no pun intended, demon treating Lau to some of the roughest foreplay the Chinese man had ever known. Biting, clawing, sometimes even hitting (though 'striking' was perhaps a better word, since it was always done with flat hand and always in places Lau found rather… Ah, gratifying.) and all through it, Sebastian pinned him down effortlessly and peppered his skin with kisses and licks, making Lau soar right to something more divine than anything else he had ever tried before.

"Who would have thought…" Sebastian purred and licked the shell of Lau's ear slowly, drawing out the pleasure for ages, making Lau moan and wiggle against the butler holding him down.

"… That such a distinguished gentleman like you would actually be enjoying this?" he chuckled in an amused voice and Lau tried to protest, but was shut up when Sebastian grabbed the back of his neck and pushed his face down into the pillows, not choking him, just his talking.

"Would be enjoying having a _butler_ playing with your body, ravishing you like a beast, making you beg for more of it." the grip on his neck loosened and Lau tossed his head back, mewling loudly in pleasure when Sebastian pushed two fingers of his other hand against Lau's throbbing entrance.

"Would allow yourself to be my toy." Lau turned his head and grinned at Sebastian, that arousing little grin that said that even naked on a bed, offering himself to another man, he was still on top of the world.

"Who would've thought said butler was so easy to win over?" he chuckled, earning him another smack to his firm backside, causing him to arch off the bed and moan loudly in pleasure, saliva running down his chin.

Sebastian smirked and slid down the silk sheets, licking where he had just struck Lau, then slowly, agonisingly slowly, moved up his hips and spine, all the way up his shoulders and neck, each touch of that wicked tongue making Lau hiss and pant softly, whole body tensing, then kissed him wetly on his cheek to finish it off.

"With such an enticing creature, there wasn't much effort to win me." he said in that dark purr, then pulled back a little to let Lau turn over onto his back, wanting to get a proper look at this cat-like man he adored so much. Even surprising himself, Sebastian leaned down and kissed Lau softly on the lips, something usually reserved for afterwards. Almost surprised, it took Lau a few seconds to kiss back, but when he did, he went all in, tongue lacing into Sebastian's mouth and tasting him like he was a new sample of tea or alcohol, something so spicy and delicious it was a battle between savouring him or devouring it all in one greedy go.

"… With such enticing lips…" the butler added and touched said lips with his black-nailed fingertips, Lau's pink tongue sliding out to taste them, that simple movement reminding the demon of how Lau would flick the head of Sebastian's throbbing member with his tongue much the same way before swallowing him deeply and sucking him like he was the best trained whore in all of the British Empire.

As if knowing what Sebastian was thinking, Lau opened his mouth a little wider and began sucking on Sebastian's fingers slowly, eyelids hooded half-way in a mix between concentration and love, smiling around the appendages when Sebastian unconsciously began thrusting four of his fingers into the wet heat.

"You do look lovely with your mouth full like that." Sebastian commented with a smile and Lau grinned as well, slowly pulling his head back and releasing the fingers, comfortably settling back in the bed while Sebastian trailed the wet tips down and began pinching and rolling one of Lau's nipples painfully, filling him with pleasure. He moaned and writhed against Sebastian, leaning into his every touch, offering his body to the butler fully. Even his moans had a certain mewing to them... Sebastian discovered that when he bit down on the nipple his fingers weren't working on, sucking it afterwards to prolong the cute sound.

"Give me something to fill it with then." Lau offered with that confident smile again, making Sebastian's already hard cock leak. As if to further that, Lau grinned and lay down completely, parting those soft lips just so, waiting for Sebastian to take initiative and, hopefully, fuck his mouth raw.

The demon butler grinned and shook his head softly, delighting in the slight look of disappointment that passed over Lau's face for a second.

"Oh, please, Mr. Lau, contain your sense of pride." Sebastian teased before he was grabbed and forcefully yanked down by the Chinese man, who wasted no time in kissing Sebastian again, clawing on his back hungrily. Sebastian chuckled into the kiss, moving his pale body against Lau's golden one and twining his fingers into the noble's short black hair, tilting his head just a few degrees to deepen the kiss further. Lau moaned again and twisted his body, wrapping arms and legs around the taller man, clinging to him and then moved his body slightly, pulling away from the kiss to moan loudly when he accidentally ground his aching entrance flush against Sebastian's cock, then kept on doing it, desperately needing friction, needing _more_.

"Don't bother with stretching me…!" he hissed, they had been doing this so many times by now his body was getting used to Sebastian's, and right now, he felt like he might go mad if the butler kept on stalling.

"… Just do it!" he begged, and not even the Phantomhive butler could say no to that tone of voice.

He grabbed Lau by the chin, holding his head firmly in place so they could look into each other's eyes, then pulled back and harshly thrust into him, relishing in the scream Lau produced.

At first, he regretted asking Sebastian not to stretch him, such a rough, dry entering made his whole body split in white burning agony, blinding all sound and sense but feeling. He couldn't even hear himself scream or beg for more until Sebastian pulled out and then started thrusting, which helped Lau regain a sense of self and the white pain bloom into burning pleasure, something so addictive it had Lau begging for more.

Sebastian stopped for a few moments, just giving Lau some time to adjust, watching the gasping, whimpering mess trying to produce actual words, wrapping his arms around him tighter to just intensify the closeness between them.

"How is the "Don't bother with stretching me" working out so far?" the demon asked with an amused smile, earning a half-hearted glare from the man below him.

"A lot better if Mr. Butler would care to do his duties and actually _move_!" he snapped, making Sebastian laugh and then begin his thrusting again. Lau would never give up his pride, that was for sure.

The demon pounded into Lau harshly, increasing every shove as if to compensate for the few seconds of stalemate between them, not to mention the slick feel of Lau's warm, sweaty body against his own, and the tightness around him, was positively sinful, so good did it feel. And Sebastian being a demon, knew all there was to know about sin.

It was difficult to tell if Lau would even register anything being said to him by now, all that mattered was another thrust, another harsh moment passing between them where all that could be heard was their bodies colliding and their gasping pants mixing. But the way tears gathered in the corners of his beautiful almond eyes, the way an undertone of something more addictive and treasured than even sex was heard in each gasp he produced, the way his grasping fingers cupped Sebastian's ass and forced him to keep on going and not pull out, told the butler that while parts of his partner might be elsewhere, the ones that really mattered remained. Like the part that made his cheeks darken with a blush so cutely…

"Sebastian…!" he even moaned at one point, forgetting all other names for the man above him, moving his hips to join in with the thrusting, spreading his legs wider, feeling something coil deep inside his body and wanting to make sure he got to feel everything before that coil snapped and took his sanity with it.

Personally, Sebastian thought that his given name had never sounded so good, and he leaned down, kissing Lau's flushed cheeks, then moved on to that special spot just below the lobe of his right ear and bit down on it, making Lau cry out louder than before and come.

_Works like a charm _Sebastian thought with a grin, not letting his thrusting falter one second, scooping up the white fluid Lau had covered both their stomachs in with his fingers and greedily licked it off. Every time he moved now, Lau let out a soft scream, it was all too much, but he still didn't stop, especially when Lau gripped him harder and ground against him.

Their eyes met, a luscious deep brown mixing with candle flickering red, and Lau managed to speak that one word that had Sebastian obey his every word as strongly as if it were his young master.

"Meow~"

And, throwing himself back in a perfect arch, thrusting so deep inside Lau he screamed loud enough to wake the neighbours, Sebastian came, which caused Lau to come a second time in less than five minutes.

There was a moment where nothing happened, where they both were riding their shattering highs, panting breaths shallow and sweat glistening on their skin. Then Sebastian collapsed down on top of Lau, who wrapped his arms around the man almost comfortingly, and kissed the side of his neck softly.

"Quite a performance, Mr. Butler…" Lau teased and Sebastian turned his head to look at him, then grinned and leaned closer for a kiss, then slowly, to equal discomfort of both men, pulled out of Lau's body. They moaned softly in unison and Lau pulled the covers up over their exhausted forms, curling up on his side with Sebastian's chest against his back and Sebastian's arms encircling his body.

"Quite a deliverance, Mr. Merchant." Sebastian teased right back then closed his red eyes and sighed softly, imagining how it would be like to stay all through the night, then wake up with Lau in the morning and get to spend the day with him. But that had never happened, Lau always woke alone, and Sebastian was always back at the Phantomhive manor, tending to his young master's needs.

The patting of soft paws on the floor distracted the two men from falling asleep right away, when one of Sebastian's many cats, living with Lau because of Ciel's intolerance to them, slid in through the door now that all the noise had stopped, and jumped up in the bed where it usually slept most of the time, but Lau was telling himself that with Sebastian there, he wouldn't end up being gradually nudged into a corner by the animal as usual.

"Hello, my sublime little creature." Sebastian purred and stroked the cat's soft back while Lau scratched it underneath its chin. The soft animal purred and lay down admist the silk pillows, enjoying the attention, then showed the two men how it was done when it went to sleep, Lau quickly following suit, one hand still scratching the cat's ear by habit more than anything.

_Even when he sleeps, he looks like a cat_… Sebastian thought lovingly, noticing how the same little sated grin on the cat's face was mirrored on Lau's. Testingly, he tried rubbing the cat's round stomach, and it purred a little louder and tired moving closer to the hand in its sleep. With his other hand, he did the same to Lau, who muttered something incohherent before cuddling closer against Sebastian, who was grinning softly, before kissing Lau's sweaty hair one last time, then went to sleep as well, purring alongside the two other beings in the room.

**No, I don't believe Sebastian is into beastiality; he just really likes his neko boys XD**

**Please read and review, cupcakes :-X **


End file.
